What is Going On?
by moyercat11
Summary: A boy and his mother get in a car crash, however they don't know what happened. It's up to the Titans to figure it out! WARNING: A lot of suspense! Oh and btw NO FLAMES ON THE REVIEWS! SIGN IN AND DON'T BE ANONYMOUS AND MAKE UP FAKE SCREEN NAMES!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Teen Titans! All I own are my made up Characters. FAN fiction....

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Titans Tower, 5:30 AM_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The alarm rang through Robin's ears like a fire truck in the room next to his bed. He rolled over and put the pillow over his head. "Ehhhh..." He moaned. There was some rough knocking at his door.

"Robin! Cops want to speak to you!" Cyborg's voice sounded from the door.

Robin lifted his head from the drowning pilllow. "What?!" Robin hopped out of bed and put on his suit. He forgot Cyborg was still standing outside of his room, and he banged into him. "Ooff!" Robin held his now throbbing red nose.

"Rob...are you okay?" The robot man asked.

Robin knew he was going to ask that right when he started the Rob part. "No..." Robin mumbled. He walked past him after that, ignoring any other questions he asked like; Why?

When the leader reached the main room, there was a blonde spiky haired cop talking to a woman. "...I know...ma'am. I know...just stay calm." The police man wasn't wearing his hat, he was holding it in his hands. The woman was crying and there was a smashed truck up against a wall of a building.

Trying not to scare the cop, Robin tried what Batman would do. Clearing his throat.

The police man's face brightened up and looked towards the screen. "Oh Robin sir, you're there. I didn't notice. We need your investigating here. We have a very messy crime scene and the FBI is here too but we can't really see what exactly happened. And the woman's in too much shock to explain what happened."

"I want my baby! Out of that car! He could be bleeding!" She screamed at the cop. Then turned toward the truck. "Brayden!!" She screamed again.

Robin yawned then mumbled, "We'll be there." And he tried to hold back an incoming yawn.

* * *

Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy, Raven, and Starfire arrived at the crime scene 15 minutes later, and surprisingly it only happened 2 blocks away from the Tower.

Robin walked away from the team and walked over to the smashed GMC, up against the wall. The front was all smashed and top of the front two tires were smashed upderneath. The front hood was smoking too. The doors were dented in the side and the back of the car was okay except for the dents of the incline.

Cyborg walked up behind him doing a monotone long whistling. "Wow, crashed big time." He walked to the windshield and it looked like it was hit in by something. There was glass from it on the car's floor. And the interior looked like something from a horror film. Both airbags were out and deflated, and there was also some crimson red on the seats. But the most of it was on the passenger's side. Like someone coughed it up from the bag.

Meanwhile, Starfire and Raven were talking to the woman trying to get more out of her then the police did. "Are you the sure that your son Brayden was in the vehicle?" Starfire asked.

The women nodded frantically. "I'm sure....we were coming home from the supermarket. I didn't know what was going on! Everything went black and the airbags went off, then I see a big brick wall in front of me."

Raven looked around trying to find Beastboy. "Beastboy..." Raven growled.

There he was. Talking to a laughing brown haired girl. Raven walked over, her hands balled into fists.

"I know....." The girl said in between laughs. But then stopped laughing and cleared her throat when Raven was behind him. "So anyways...I was driving with my mom and we saw the truck go out of control and hit the wall. I wanted to get out of the car to see if everyone inside was okay...But my mom, she told me to stay inside the car." The girl paused. "Then my mom got out of the car and took out her cell phone. That's when the cops started coming."

Raven looked at Beastboy. Eyes squinted.

"What?" Beastboy asked.

Raven just rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"Raven!" Cyborg called.

Raven walked over to where the boys were standing. "What?" Raven snapped.

Robin looked at her, then the truck. "Can you rip the roof off?" He asked her.

"Sure...." Raven rose her hands and the roof came off and there was a puddle of blood coming out of a boy 15 or 16. There was blood on the seat and everywhere.

Robin opened up the door, and the woman came running over and shoved Robin out of the way. "BRAYDEN!" She screamed real loud.

After she screamed that and shoving Robin out of the way a couple of cops came over and started pulling her away from the truck. "I should be able to see my baby! Let me see my baby!" She screamed. Tears started coming to her eyes. "Brayden!"

Robin got off the ground and brushed the dirt off his pants. "That woman can push..." He whispered.

Cyborg looked at the kid through the door. "Hmm...He could be fainted from blood loss." Cy stated.

"Maybe..." Raven said with no tone in her voice.

Robin sighed.

Starfire came over and looked through the doors. "Does this happen with every being of the human race?"

"Sometimes..." Robin answered.

Beastboy walked over.

"Where were you?" Robin asked sternly.

Beastboy gestured to a convertible. "Talking to a hot brunette." The changeling said happily.

Robin sighed again. "Beastboy..."

Raven looked at Beastboy eyes squinted and a pumping mad face. "I thought we were together!" Raven asked. "..But I guess not...since you just hit on a girl!"

Beastboy looked at Rae. "Ohhh, sorry I forgot..." He said nervously.

Raven looked at him. "You forgot!" Her face turned red and a street light blew.

"Uhhh...." Beastboy rubbed the back of his neck.

Robin looked at the two. "You guys....we have a case to solve?" Robin told them.

Raven looked at Robin. "Fine...." She said.

Cyborg went into the car, and scanned the boy. "He's only been passed out for 35 minutes." Then he scooted away from the boy.

Robin walked over to the cop. "We found the boy but he's past out...Lost a lot of blood though." Robin informed him. "Might need a blood transaction."

"Hmm...I'll get a paramedic." The officer said. Then he walked away.

Robin walked back to his team. "They're getting the paramedics right now."

Beastboy looked around. "Can we go get pizza now?" He looked at Robin with pleading eyes.

"No." Robin said clearly.

Beastboy's mouth opened to form an O. "What?" His arms drooped down.

Robin looked inside the truck. "We're not finished here." The boy was laying down with something sticking out of his arm. Something sharp, and it wasn't glass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The teen titans surveyed the crash scene as the paramedics loaded the boy into the ambulance. Until Robin ran over to the ambulance. "Wait!"

The paramedics stopped loading the boy, and rested the stretcher on the ground. The boy's arm was turning slight swollen where the puncture wound was. "What is it Robin, sir?" A man asked.

'_Why does everyone call me 'sir'?' _He thought. "Can you take the object out of the boy's arm? Right now, right here?" Robin was anxious to find out what was lodged in the boy's arm, and he didn't know why.

The woman ran over, and took a look at the paramedics, who were paying attention to the boy wonder. "What's going on here?" She seemed more calmer then before. "Get my baby on the ambulance right now!" She screamed that time.

"Ma'am, can you calm down?" The paramedic sighed.

The woman looked around the morning sky, and combed her fingers through her hair. "If...you don't get my boy on that ambulance, I will sue the hospital for not taking my boy there, and letting him die." The woman said through gritted teeth.

After she had said that, the two surgeon paramedics looked at each other nervously. Robin noticed their emotions. He was getting impatient. "I can assure you...Um, what's your name?" As a hero he needed to know her name if he is going to contact her, about the crash when she is very much calmed down.

The woman turned her head toward Robin. "Madeline." She answered. "Madeline Harris, owner of the Harris Real Estate.**" **She sniffled. "...and I just want my Brayden safe and alive, and breathing again." Tears welded in her eyes. "He's the only one I have to look forward to, now that my husband's deceased..." A tear rolled down her cheek.

Robin ran his hand through his jet black hair. "Well, I can assure you Madeline, that your son isn't going to die. I had my friend Cyborg scan him, and he is just fainted from all of the blood loss."

"How can I trust you, you're just a boy!"

Robin ignored the question. "Just calm down..." Robin rubbed his temples on the side of head, because he was getting a big headache.

* * *

**(Two hours later)**

_Brayden's Point of View-_

What just happened? I have no memory of the past three hours. The alarm clock on the side of the hospital bed said_ 8:30 AM _in red flashing letters that hurt my eyes. There were tubes in my arms, that I suspected was keeping me alive. I didn't have a dream, or none that I can be sure of.

I kept thinking, as red liquid streamed down the tube, into my arm. Blood? What? At this moment, I was glad I wasn't one of those kids who got all queasy even at the sight or smell of it.

I also took notice of the bandages around my arm. What are the bandages for? Ugh, I wish I at least remembered something that happened.

Although, I looked around the room, and saw my Mom sleeping. She was a little pale.

I began to think of the time, she accidentally left me at school, when it was raining. When she arrived, she was as pale as she was now. She was frantically explaining to me, why she forgot. I kept forgiving her, but...she just kept going on, and on. Ah mom. Always trying. Never stops trying. In my head, I couldn't keep from laughing. I couldn't laugh out loud though. Just as a thought, and a smile.

Of course since I was in a hospital, a nurse came into the room. I took a look at her out of the corner of my eye. Then pretended to sleep. I hate nurses. Whenever you're finally awake they go, "Oh, you're awake, how are you feeling?" Then you have to reply. Although, if you can't, they freak out, and call a doctor in.

Turns out, all she did was sit down in front of the bed. Why? She changed the bag above my head, and then just leaned on the bed, with her elbows. I could imagine.

She spoke in a voice that didn't sound like an original nurse. "Why have you not awaken yet?" I squinted my eyes open a little, and took a look at the strange nurse. She had bright red hair, and wasn't even wearing a nurse outfit. She also had bright green eyes. "Well, I wish to see you awake..." She made a weird squinting look.

Then she left, and I opened my eyes again.

* * *

**Outside of the E203**

**(Emergency Room 203)**

Robin looked at Starfire. "You mean he's not awake yet?" He asked.

"Yes. He is still the sleeping. However, his eyes did open slightly." The Tamaranean explained.

Cyborg sighed quietly. "That's weird, the Doctors said he should wake up soon."

Raven took a breather. "Why don't we just go and wake him up, and then ask him questions about the crash. Then we can go home, and I can watch my TV series."

Beast Boy came into the conversation. "Really? TV series?" Beast Boy squinted.

Raven blinked. "Oh, well if you want to do something else..." She trailed off into silence.

Cyborg whistled. "Oooh...something else..." Cyborg teased.

Beast Boy nudged him. "No...I was thinking of playing some video games!" He yelled happily.

The goth gave him the death squint. "That's it!" She angrily yelled. "We're breaking up!" Then she stormed down the hallway. "Boys..." She mumbled.

Beast Boy couldn't believe what just happened. His heart sank, and he couldn't find words. "Okay...then..." His voice cracked.

Everyone was flabbergasted at what just happened.

Although, when Raven walking down the hall, Robin could've sworn Raven wiped a tear from her eye. Then a light blew above her head, and she kept running.

Cyborg took one look at his bud BB. "It's okay Beast Boy..." He patted him on the back.

Starfire looked at her friend. "Yes, it is going to be the okay." She put a finger to her chin. "Raven just needs to be put in the freezer to cool off!" She looked at Beast Boy.

He laughed a little, and so did everyone else. Robin broke the laughing spasms when he saw Star blushing. "Star, it's 'to cool off'...no one goes into the freezer to do that though..." He chuckled.

Starfire looked sad then. "I will never get the English language."

Then everyone forgetting the event that just happened, resumed the concept of why they were there. Beast Boy turned the door knob, and walked into the Emergency room.

The boy on the bed twitched as it seemed. Robin, however, noticed the twitch and walked over.

Beast Boy looked at the boy. "That scared me. What was his name? Sayden? Layden?" He couldn't remember.

Robin went over to the side of the bed. "Beast Boy, his name is Brayden."

Then, all of a sudden, Brayden sat up immediately. "Who are you?" He yelled. He looked scared, and frantic.

That made everyone jumped. Everyone, except for Robin. "Wow, looks like you've recovered fast." Robin exclaimed.

All of the commotion made Madeline jump too. "What, What's happening?" She complained. She was still lethargic from the long wait of the blood type testing, and from the concussion she found out she had.

Brayden settled a little. "Mom, do you know these people?" He whispered that, hoping that Robin wouldn't hear.

Madeline stiffened. "They're the crime fighters you're always seeing on the television honey..." She wiped some drool from her chin. "Um, I'm going to go to the ladies room..." After that she got up, and walked out of the room, but she nearly tripped on her heel.

Beast Boy took a look at the boy on the hospital bed. "You've never heard of us?" He was shocked.

Brayden looked at the green changeling. "I don't know...My mom said that I saw you guys on TV but I don't remember it..."

Beast Boy's eyes switched to the floor. Then whispered to Cyborg, "We're all over, we even mess up the town! How can he not remember?"

"I don't know." Cyborg mumbled back to him.

Robin was scanning Brayden with his eyes up and down._ 'It's hard to believe that he was in a broken down GMC just 5 hours ago...Bleeding out, and now he's laying in a bed, and talking just 3 hours after the crash...' _Robin thought. He finally noticed Brayden's expression on his face which was frightening even Robin.

Brayden looked at the boy wonder like he was the joker. "Please stop looking at me like that..." He pleaded.

"Sorry..." Robin looked at the tubes in his arms, and followed the tubes to the bag above.

Then, Brayden remembered something as soon as Robin looked at the bag, and his eyes quickly moved to Starfire. "You're the nurse that came in here earlier!" He pointed his finger at her.

Starfire was practically red in the face. "Oh! No! I am not the nurse! A Doctor of trees gave me the job to change the bag! So, I did!" Starfire closed her eyes happily.

"Okay..." Brayden trailed off, but then got back to what he was thinking about earlier. "A doctor of trees?" He caught that.

Robin thought he'd take it from here. "She's not really fluent in human language." He sighed. "She meant Doctor Oak, sent her to change the bag. He had a meeting, and she was the only one around." Robin looked at Starfire.

The 15 year old boy took a minute to grasp what Robin was saying. "How come you say _human _language? Isn't she human?"

"Nope, she's an alien..." Cyborg replied

"Yes, from my home planet called Tamaran." Starfire added.

Beast Boy spun around and pointed his finger up in the air. "Yup! It's all on our fan base!" Then he laughed and fell to the floor.

_'He's really weird...fan base? I wonder if it has something on why he is so...green?' _He thought. _'Although, now that I look at them, all of them are a little weird looking...' _However, when he was thinking that, something was happening with the heart rate monitor.

Cyborg took a look at the monitor. "Yo, Bray, you feeling alright?"

Brayden noticed it too. "Yeah, but my heart rates fine..." He put his two fingers to his chin, and it didn't match up to the monitor at all.

All 4 titans looked at each other. "Although, if the monitors going wack..." Robin trailed off.

The changeling finished. "Where is all the Doctors and Nurses?"

Cyborg looked at the two of them. "...and why did Doctor Oak, have a meeting to go to?"

Brayden had a question too. "Where's my Mom too? Obviously she has to be done fixing herself by now?" Brayden feared for what was going to happen next. He didn't even have his cell phone. It was at home.

But not before long, the phone by the hospital bed rang. Brayden reached for it, his hand shaking. "Hello?" His voice was shaking in the receiver.

"Hello, Brayden..." A cold monotone spoke.

Brayden made a face so shocked, so bewildered, it definitely showed he was scared to death. "How-How...d...you get this number?"

Starfire looked at Brayden. "Who is it Brayden?" She asked politely.

Brayden slammed the phone back on the hook, and laid back down on the bed. "A stalker...a creeper...and 100 percent crazy. I don't like _her_." He took a big breath. "She's been stalking me for...2 years..." He looked away from the titans. "...and the scary thing is...She goes to my school."

Beast Boy couldn't think of anyone who would stalk a person. Neither could any of the titans. "Who is she?" Cyborg asked.

Brayden shrugged. "Just some girl...it's no big deal. My mom already tried putting a restraining order on her, and then...she couldn't because the girl's parents didn't see the point. And she had a very good lawyer." He sighed. "It's no use...The cops won't even help...since they just think that it's an ordinary teenage crush..."

Robin looked at Brayden. "Yeah, well, we're not the cops..."

Starfire finished Robin's sentence. "...and this does not seem like the human crush."

Brayden took the sentence as another meaning. "Crush? It's not that kind of crush-"

The red headed alien interrupted him. "Yes! I was informed about that by Robin!"

"Oh..." Brayden looked away. "Well, she can't be messed with...And I don't think I would want you guys to mess with her."

Robin was puzzled. "Why?" His eyebrows curved under his mask, and to Robin it felt like his mask was going to fall off.

"Oh, because..." Brayden trailed off.

Beast Boy's eyes turned to daggers. "We can take her!" He punched the air. "We'd be like tigers..." He whispered.

Cyborg looked at BB. "You mean, you'd be like a tiger." He scowled.

Beast Boy looked at Cyborg with a death glare.

A doctor walked in then. "Um...Robin sir, I'd like to speak to you..." He looked at Brayden then. "...And I need to ask you some questions too." He looked at Brayden and scratched his neck. "However that would be for later." Regarding Brayden's tubes in his arms and the bag connected to it.

"How come he always wants to see Robin?" The green titan asked.

With that, Robin followed the Doctor out of the room, and into the hallway. "What?" Robin asked him as nice as possible.

The Doctor took a mini clipboard from inside his gown. "It's about what was in the boy's arm."

Robin nodded. "Okay."

They walked some more to where they went into some kind of evidence room.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

_Beast Boy: "Sorry folks! The author did not know where to end."_

_Starfire: "So the part where she has stopped, will be continued in Chapter 3."_

_Robin: "After a recap of this chapter though..."_

_Cyborg: "BOOYAH! Another Chapter down...Sorry I just had to say that!"_

_(Cut to Black screen)_


End file.
